<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Synthesis by caffeinatedgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845675">Synthesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedgay/pseuds/caffeinatedgay'>caffeinatedgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on an Evanescence (Band) Song, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Lilith - Freeform, Soft Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Zelda Spellman, Title from an Evanescence (Band) Song, Useless Lesbians, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith-centric, come onnn, please read it??, post part 2, would you do it for Two scooby snacks??, would you do it for a scooby snack?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedgay/pseuds/caffeinatedgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when it's 2am and an Evanescence song gives you major Madam Spellman vibes? Write a bloody fanfiction about it, that's what.</p><p>Basically soft, fluffy, angsty, domestic au kinda but like not exactly. set after season two. uh lilith so there's crying and soft Lilith</p><p>This is just their cute and or angsty love stories for now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lithium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light Spring drizzles blessed the earth outside the Mortuary as shadows danced on the walls and ceilings inside. Grunts and whines and everything else in between filled the air as the fire crackled. Empty glasses littered the room along with shoes kicked off in the doorway. A fluffy rug covered the floor and hosted respective beings. Tension grew, sweat gathered and fingers tapped. Glares shooting daggers flew around the small circle with every passing minute. Tilted heads and high held chins challenged each other. Zelda grinned as she slowly placed the offending thing down into the pile.</p><p>The Spellmans, accompanied by their Queen, found themselves sitting in a small circle in front of the fire place as a silence engulfed them. Sabrina and Hilda stiffled giggles, Ambrose's eyebrows shot atop his head, a smile plastered on his face and Lilith gasped dramatically.</p><p>"How dare you!"</p><p>Zelda smirked smugly. "Pick up four, Lilith."</p><p>"You're supposed to be on my side! I literally just picked up like eighteen cards!" She whined childishly. "It's not fair!"</p><p>Everyone burst into laughter as their Queen added more cards to her already full hand. She huffed and glared and mumbled and shook her head in complete disapproval. How dare they make her draw so many cards. Do they not know what she's capable of? </p><p>"Uno! I'm out. So that just leaves Auntie Zee and Lilith." Ambrose chided tauntingly. Sabrina and Hilda giggled again.</p><p>"Oh so now you're just going to leave me here to die. How nice." Lilith folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>"Oh don't be so dramatic dear, we can't help your lack of skills at mortal card games." Zelda placed the second last card down from her hand. "By the way, Uno."</p><p>Lilith's cheeks flared at the simple statement. "No." She pulled her only plus two card from the deck in her hand and played it to the middle. It was Zelda's turn to pick up.</p><p>"Fuck you!"</p><p>"No, Fuck you! You've been making me pick up non stop since we started playing, not to mention that you're the bottom in this relationship." Lilith exasperated.</p><p>"We haven't even banged!" Zelda exclaimed in utter confusion.</p><p>"Okkkaayyyy. Hellooo, Children here." Hilda said awkwardly.</p><p>Zelda muttered something incoherent under her breath and drew two more cards. Lilith smiled triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>⛧⛧⛧</p><p> </p><p>After a few months, Lilith had practically moved in with them. Rulling hell was an awful lot like being principal of a high school, luckily for Lilith, she had the experience. A few weeks at Baxter High, grading history papers, doing paperwork and filling out budgets worth of experience but hey, she had experience. She left the bed of her lover in the morning and returned to the mortuary in time for dinner with the Spellmans. Sometimes she'd come to the household if days in Hell were boring and uneventful. She was the boss- Queen of Hell anyways.</p><p>That day, Lilith decided to tidy up around the house. Hilda was at Dr Cerberus', Zelda and Sabrina at the Academy and Ambrose probably still in some handsome warlock's bed. She started in the kitchen then the front room and eventually she got to the lounge where something quite interesting caught her eye. She hadn't played in years.</p><p>Cleaning long forgotten, Lilith found herself sitting in front of the dusty old piano. Her eyebrows scrunched in concentration as her fingers skimmed over the keys til they found middle C. She lightly pressed down on the key, afraid that the entire instrument might come crumbling down at her feet. It was quite an irrational fear, especially since she was the queen of hell for crying out loud but Lilith was afraid. She didn't want to break anything.</p><p>She gingerly pressed down on each key to test if they still played the right pitches and to well, make sure it didn't collapse. A satisfied smile crept on to her face, the piano was still in perfect condition. She swiped over each key playfully, a little more forcefully this time. Her smile grew. Her fingers worked to their own accord as she pressed down a few keys and found herself trying to recall the melody of a song that she had written. Not alone, mind you, she'd composed it along side a beautiful brunette witch in the early 2000s, amongst many other songs.</p><p>The two were secret lovers. A relationship between demoness and enchantress blooming vibrantly but doomed to die out with time. She remembers her crystal blue eyes that twinkled like sapphires and her creamy skin that seemed to reflect the moonlight itself and her hair, darker than the darkness of Lilith's past. Her fingers tapped mindlessly at the keys that formed the melody of their song. It was written by the duo who struggled to let go of their pasts and be free. They clung to their sorrows as if though it were drugs. They were addicted to the feelings they hated most and afraid of the remedy, afraid of letting go, not knowing it would've saved them. They called it Lithium. </p><p>The young enchantress was part of a band named after her favorite word: Evanescence; chosen because she wished for the evanescence of pain from her life and strived to help others evanesce their pain through her music. Lilith's fingers glided over the keys and the lyrics spilled from her lips.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Lithium, i want to stay in love with my sorrows<br/>
</em>
<em> Oh, but, God, I want to let it go</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Tears made their way down her cheeks as she poured her heart out into the song. She hadn't seen Hilda standing in the door frame, utterly mesmerized by her alluring voice. </p><p> <em> Here in the darkness I know myself</em><br/>
<em> Can't break free until I let it go </em><br/>
<em> Let me go </em>
 </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>A sob escaped her lips and her hands slammed down on the keyboard. She brought her hands to her face and wept. </p><p>"Oh you poor thing, come here,"</p><p>Her eyes shot up in fear when she realised she had an audience. Hilda stepped closer with open arms and a warm inviting smile. She doesn't remember getting up or walking over but Lilith felt herself sinking into her girlfriend's sisters arms and sobbing endlessly. Hilda rubbed comforting circles on her tense back.</p><p>"Dear Lilith! How long have you been holding that- shh, it's okay. it's okay. I've got you for now. Zelds wil-"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"She can't know. She'll hate me or leave me or both! I just, i-"</p><p>"it's okay love, it's okay. All in due time love. Let's go have some tea to calm you down hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>⛧⛧⛧</p><p> </p><p>They were molded into the comfortable sheets of Zelda's bed. One couldn't tell where the sheets ended and they began. Moonlight peeked through the small space between the curtains as dust danced in the spotlight. Lilith was tucked safely into Zelda's warm embrace. She felt protected in the arms of her High Priestess and Lover. She prayed to the universe itself for strength and guidance, to be a worthy leader, to protect her loved ones and their loved too.</p><p>She sighed in contentment as Zelda stroked her hair. That small act of intimacy was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Lucifer never comforted her. He hurt her and abused her and did so many unspeakable things she dare not even say. She lifted her arm up in attempt to rub at her eyes but ended up accidentally hitting Zelda with a lil 'oof'. A small whimper escaped her trembling lips as she nuzzled into Zelda's neck, this caused the redhead's brows to furrow.</p><p>"Lily are you okay?"</p><p>Zelda tried to slightly untangle herself so that she could look at Lilith. Unshead tears welled in her eyes as something Zelda could not quite place -sadness maybe? no it was more like- <em> fear </em> . Zelda felt her heart break, Lilith was afraid that she'd done something terribly wrong and that she was going to be punished for it.</p><p>"Hey it's okay," she cooed sweetly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not him. It's okay, I've got you,"</p><p>Lilith sobbed for the second time that week. Zelda still didn't know about the first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hi-lo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your comments made my day sooo I decided to write this lil gem</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A faint noise came from inside the Mortuary as Ambrose walked into the Spellman household with his violin dangling off his shoulder. He followed the strange sound to the kitchen, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He slowly walked closer, things were becoming clearer, that was definitely someone moaning. But it wasn't like, well, it didn't sound like people were having sex in the family kitchen. It sounded like one person... Oh Fuck! Someone was touching themself in the damn kitchen! and Ambrose just had to be the one to find them... Dear Lilith help him.</p><p>He tip toed over the floor boards, avoiding that one spot that creeked, next thing he knew, he was just one step away from the kitchen's doorway. His foot inched closer to the door when suddenly he tripped. Ambrose flew forward and landed with a harsh thud in the kitchen. The other party in the kitchen jumped in surprise and dropped their knife. Ambrose peeked up slowly and was met with a peanut butter covered spoon pointing defensively at him as if it were a sword. What in Hell's name was this??</p><p>Lilith stood before him, crown askew atop her head, dress wrinkled, stilettos thrown under the table and mouth covered in peanut butter as she pointed the spoon at him. Her cheeks flared in embarrassment. The almighty Queen of hell had been caught moaning as she ate peanut butter straight from the jar with a spoon.</p><p>"Lilith... What are you doing?" Ambrose stood up and slinked the violin case over his shoulder again.</p><p>Lilith eyed him suspiciously. "I'm having lunch. Thank you very much," She lifted her chin to look intimidating, obviously failing.</p><p>"Apricot jam and peanut, wait, Is that- No!" Ambrose gasped and glared at her before shouting, "YOU'RE THE ONE STEALING MY CRUNCHY PEANUT BUTTER??"</p><p>"Uh.. no." She hid the spoon behind her back.</p><p>Ambrose shook his head in disapproval before chuckling humorlessly. "All this time I thought it was Sabrina."</p><p>Hilda skipped in from the herb garden humming merrily. "Lilith love, are you done yet? Ambrose will be home soo-" Her lips pressed into a fine line and her eyes popped out of place as she witnessed the events in the kitchen.</p><p>"You KNEW?! Traitor! How could you Aunty," He shook his head again. "My precious peanut butter."</p><p>Lilith slowly brought the spoon to her lips again, Ambrose grabbed the open jar on the table and Hilda slowly backed out of the kitchen. He closed the half full jar and opened the cabinet.</p><p>"There's literally four jars of smooth peanut butter here! Why'd you have to eat mine?"</p><p>"Smooth is for the weak. Crunchy is lifeee! Now hand your Queen the damn peanut butter back. My lunch break is almost over. Also is that your violin?"</p><p>"Yes, it's mine. Yes, I can play it. And no, the peanut butter is mine."</p><p>"Fine. I'll just bully one of my demons to run to the store. And, I'd like to hear you play later."</p><p>"Not while MY crunchy peanut butter swims in YOUR system." He huffed and left the room with an overdramatic strut.</p><p>When Lilith returned home that evening, she was greeted by the melody of Ambrose's violin and the fresh scent of Hilda's baking. She walked straight up the stairs and to her- Zelda's- their room and slipped into comfortable clothes. She discarded her sexy black stilettos and traded them for Zelda's fuzzy yellow socks. Her sock clad feet padded softly on the floor as she made her way to the lounge where the violin music came from.</p><p>Lilith peeked in the doorway and found Ambrose playing with his eyes closed for Sabrina and Hilda who sat on the edge of their seats. She smiled and took a seat while the others continued to gaze at Ambrose in awe.</p><p>"He's practicing for Friday, he's got a solo!" Sabrina whispered excitedly.</p><p>She smiled and nodded as sweet music continued to fill her eardrums. When the music stopped and Ambrose opened his eyes, she began clapping along with the rest of his audience.</p><p>"Well done dear."</p><p>Ambrose dropped his bow and grabbed his chest in attempt to calm his rapid heartbeat. That was not Sabrina or Hilda. Surprise disappeared when he noticed who applauded him. Sabrina laughed.</p><p>"Peanut butter thief."</p><p>"Oh come now, that was eons ago."</p><p>"It was literally like five hours ago!"</p><p>"Time is an illusion."</p><p>Ambrose 'hmm'-ed sarcastically and turned over the music sheet to the next song.  </p><p>"Ooh I wrote this song. I can help you practice it."</p><p>Sabrina's eyebrows scrunched in confusion and she turned to Lilith, "Wait what?"</p><p>Lilith chuckled at the confusion of both Sabrina and Ambrose. "Yes, I helped write hi-lo."</p><p>"You know Evanescence???" Sabrina beamed with excitement.</p><p>"Yip. A story for another time though. Your solo the violin piece that Stirling plays. I know the chords to the piano part."</p><p>"Wait, you play piano???" Ambrose screeched.</p><p>"She sure does, loves. She's really good at it too," Hilda walked in with a warm vegetable pie as her fimilars brought side plates and a knife.</p><p>Hilda thanked her spiders and placed the meal on the coffee table. Lilith took her place at the piano and 'oof'-ed at the thought of the last time she sat there. She stretched her fingers and cracked her neck. Her fingers skimmed over the keys of the song's opening.</p><p>"Sabrina sing the chorus with me,"</p><p> <em> I don't know your heart </em><br/>
<em> I don't know where to begin </em> </p><p>Hilda smiled, Ambrose and Sabrina stared in amazement. Hilda giggled when she excused herself to get the tea from the kitchen then returned a moment later. The starstruck duo nodded with their jaws still glued to the floor. Sabrina shook her head and recalled the lyrics, the chorus was coming. </p><p> <em> Don't you know we could be </em> </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>High or low </em><br/>
<em> You never fell beneath me </em><br/>
<em> And I gave up on you, but I never forgot you </em> </p><p>Ambrose scrambled to get into place with his violin and get the to the right page in his music sheet book when they finished the chorus for a second time. Lilith have Ambrose an encouraging nod as he slid the bow across the chords. Lilith's fingers continued to glide on the keyboard and Sabrina smiled brightly. Ambrose missed a few notes but with reassuring smiles from Hilda, Lilith and Sabrina, he carried on.</p><p>Zelda shut the front door behind her as she followed the melodies floating around her home. She found Lilith at the Piano and Ambrose with his violin tucked under his chin and playing fiercely. She stood in the doorway and smiled as she pulled out her phone. Thank Lilith she finally knew how to work the thing. </p><p>After Ambrose's solo, Hilda joined in on singing the rest of the song, Zelda beamed as she recorded the whole thing, well what was left of the performance. No one seemed to notice her just yet </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>High or low </em><br/>
<em> You never fell beneath me </em><br/>
<em> And I gave up on you </em> </p><p>Zelda found herself finishing the last lyric of the song along with her family.</p><p> <em> But I never forgot </em> <strong> Dunnnn </strong> </p><p>The last note of the song came out a bit too deep when Lilith pressed the wrong key down because she wanted to see who just joined in on their little concert. Zelda chuckled as she pointed the camera around to everyone's shocked faces before ending the video. The redhead witch smiled and slipped the phone back into her pocket. Sabrina giggled and Ambrose pretended to look at his music. Hilda smiled as she cut into the fresh pie and fixed her family two slices each. </p><p>Zelda walked over to her blushing girlfriend and placed a soft kiss to her cheeks then a chaste kiss to her lips. Lilith felt her cheeks heating up even more when Zelda winked before going to sit down. Lilith followed suit. The family smiled and talked as they ate their pie, everyone nearly snorting as Ambrose exposed Lilith for her earlier actions.</p><p>Bellies were filled and tea cups were empty. Zelda requested that they perform the song again as she wanted to join in this time. Lilith stood up to take her place at the piano.</p><p>"Wait, aren't those my socks," Zelda questioned with a teasing smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>"Guilty," Lilith giggled and skipped over to the piano. </p><p>Zelda shook her head and smiled at her silly girlfriend. Ambrose prepared himself for the violin solo and Lilith started playing again. This time, everyone sang along. Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda danced as they sang and Ambrose chucked at the sight. When his part came, he didn't miss a single note. The pitch, the tempo- everything, was perfect, much like the domestic scene in the Spellman's lounge.</p><p>Lilith couldn't remember a time she felt happier, playing piano and singing with her family, yes, <em> her Family.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading 💜 maybe make my day again and comment 🙈 ?</p><p>it has been decided for the sake of soft Lilith, Zelda will no longer be the bottom... oof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Imperfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!  they motivate me to write &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was warn with light drizzles gently coming down in sprinkles. Lilith smiled as the walked through the forest in the moonlight. A giddy smile sat in her face as she walked past a particular spot. She loved the earthly scent of the forest after it rained and she loved the feel of the rain even more. She'd pulled her brunette locks into a bun before leaving Hell that evening, eager to see her family and lover. Paperwork - to put it bluntly - was an absolute Bitch in Lilith's opinion. There were so many scrolls signed by mortals to give their souls to Satan himself and Lilith swore she'd burn each one of them.</p><p>When she finally reached the household, her clothes were wet and her boots held traces of the soft forest floor. She quietly closed the front door. The plan was to sneak upstairs before Hilda made her undress right there and then to keep the house clean but the second she took a step, Hilda appeared out of nowhere with narrowed eyes and hands on her hips.</p><p>"Nope. You are not walking through the house like that." Lilith offered her a sheepish smile, Hilda shook her head.</p><p>"Finee."</p><p>She kicked off her boots and peeled off her coat then stepped away from the spot she'd stood in. Hilda kept her gaze fixed on Lilith as the brunette walked away. Hilda teleported the coat to the wash room and the boots to the back herb garden. She'd clean them later. Right now, the movie she was watching with Ambrose was about to begin.</p><p>Zelda angrily combed her hair with tears in her eyes. Every time she'd try to pull the comb through, it would get stuck and she'd get more frustrated. Her usually perfect red hair was a complete mess. It moved in every direction, stood up here and curled weirdly there and everywhere she tried to comb, the damn thing would get stuck in a knot and her arms would get tired.</p><p>'This is what happens when you use magic to make your hair decent instead of actually doing it for a week straight.' she muttered bitterly to her reflection.</p><p>Lilith walked in as the first tear fell. The poor witch was crying now. Lilith made her way to the vanity where her crying girlfriend sat. She gently took the comb from Zelda's hand and wrapped her arms around zelda. She kissed atop her messy hair then turned to kiss her tear stained cheek. Zelda wiped at her eyes and looked at her reflection.</p><p>"How are you still with me when I look like This?"</p><p>''Because I love you, silly. And a little messy hair ain't gonna stop me.''</p><p>Lilith gently pulled away and gently began combing Zelda's hair. She hummed a tune fimilar to Zelda's ears but the witch just couldn't wrap her head around it. The demoness took her time, being as gentle as she could whenever Zelda flinched or sucked in a breath too fast.</p><p>''Zelda?''</p><p>"hmm?"</p><p>"Remember when we first exchanged those words?"</p><p>"Oh dear Gods, why would you bring that up. it's so embarrassing."</p><p>"It was so adorable."</p><p>⛧</p><p>The day was utterly beautiful. The sky filled with shades of blue and clouds gently swaying with the wind. The Spellmans and Lilith were in the forest having a picnic at the small clearing near the lake. The birds chirped in the trees, squirrels and other small critters shook the branches as the scurried along and the insects marched along with forest floor. Sabrina, Ambrose and Lilith splashed around in the lake. The trio weren't even in swimming clothes. It all started when Ambrose dared Lilith to throw Sabrina in the lake.</p><p>Hilda was rooted to her romance novel and Zelda to the spot at the edge of the forest as she watched a deer and it's family, which consisted of another deer and two fawn, graze on the greens mother nature had to offer. She smiled at the sight. Zelda always had a soft spot for animals, and animals with family? The witch was basically a pile of mush. She hadn't heard the crunch of the dead leaves and twigs when Lilith snuck up behind her. Lilith grabbed her waist and pressed their bodies tightly together, successfully soaking the redhead.</p><p>The noise that left Zelda's throat was somewhere between a squeal and a gasp and the most un-Zelda-like thing. Lilith burst into laughter and Zelda's cheeks burned in embarrassment. Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose joined in on the laughter and even the deer family Zelda had been watching seemed to be laughing at her. Zelda kept her head down as she walked a little deeper into the forest. Lilith grabbed her waist again, this time placing a kiss to her cheek. </p><p>"It's a beautiful day to be alive," Lilith giggled.</p><p>"And why's that? Because I've embarrassed myself and a bloody deer family laughed at me?" Zelda grumbled bitterly.</p><p>Lilith placed another kiss to her cheek and smiled brightly, "No, well, in a way buttt, it's a beautiful day to be alive because, I just realised I'm in love with you."</p><p>"You're what..?" Zelda spun around at the unexpected confession, dumbstruck at the brunette's words.</p><p>"Yip. I Love you, Zelda Phiona Spellman." </p><p>Zelda grabbed Lilith's cheeks and crashed their lips together in a fierce kiss as salty tears rolled down her own cheeks. When they pulled away for air, Lilith rested her forehead against Zelda's. The redhead witch smiled and dove in for another kiss. She felt utter bliss. Those words meant the world to her. She'd been dying to say them but refrained in fear of scaring Lilith away. But finally, she felt confident enough to say it. </p><p>"I love you too, Lilith." They smiled and locked lips again.</p><p>"Get a room, loves!" Hilda chuckled.</p><p>Ambrose and Sabrina nodded at each other before bursting into song, "Zelda and Lilith sitting in the tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"</p><p>"Arrgghh!"</p><p>Zelda broke their kiss to hide in the crook of Lilith's neck. "Oh, you're wet."</p><p>Lilith grinned and pulled Zelda in for a hug. "Stop! Let me go you evil being!" </p><p>While Zelda begged Lilith to let her go, Hilda snuck up behind them and threw a bucked of water over Zelda's head. Her eyes shot open wide and she gasped. Lilith laughed at her girlfriend's reaction and high-fived Hilda. </p><p>"Well I never! Who's idea was that? You'll all pay for that! By Lilith I swear!" Zelda chanted curses and she dried out her hair and clothes. No one would sleep in the Spellman household that night, not while Zelda Phiona Spellman lived. With any luck they'd all end up in the Cain pit. Dear heaven help them.</p><p>⛧</p><p>"We were all so afraid none of us slept for a week straight and when you still did nothing, we assumed it was safe. Well, til you threw a bucket of ice water on Sabrina while she slept, replaced Hilda's jams with shampoo, shattered a jar of crunchy peanut butter in front of Ambrose and left me to wake up next to a decaying cadaver-"</p><p>Zelda snorted, "I never expected the Queen of Hell to scream like a little school girl."</p><p>"Oh shush, it was one time."</p><p>Lilith had almost finished combing Zelda's hair. Her natural waves stood up proudly and somehow still eloquently. Lilith was still humming that familiar tune. Zelda could feel it in her jellys. She knew that damn song. </p><p>"Lilith?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"What song are you humming?"</p><p>"I'll play it for you after I finish your hair. How about a dutch braid?"</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>With Zelda's hair finally knot free, Lilith gracefully braided her hair. Zelda smiled in the mirror. It reminded her of her youthful days when she had big round glasses and a dutch braid. Contrary to the popular belief, Zelda was quite an adorable young witch who wore fluffy scarves and over-sized shirts. Zelda made a mental note to hide her picture albums sometime before Hilda exposed her. Her path of reminiscing was soon interrupted by Lilith who tugged gently on her bicep, urging her to follow her. </p><p>They came down to the lounge and Lilith dramatically took her seat at the piano, this earned her a playful eye roll from Zelda. Ambrose, Sabrina and Hilda were each comfortably tucked in their seats with books in their hands. By the looks of it, everyone was reading something rather scandalous. They didn't notice Zelda and Lilith and they definitely didn't notice the way thier cheeks flared up and eyes blinked rapidly to try and look as neutral as possible. Zelda smiled and shook her head at the family. </p><p>Everyone's eyes shot up as their fantasy worlds were interrupted by reality as Lilith let her fingers glide on the piano's keyboard. Hilda smiled and pulled her glasses off. Sabrina looked around skeptically then folded the page and closed her book. Ambrose placed his book face down on the coffee table. Lilith began singing but still, Zelda couldn't quite grasp the lyrics of the song. Her tongue itched to join her girlfriend but she just couldn't seem to remember the lyrics.</p><p>
  <em> I wanna lift you up into the light that you deserve </em><br/>
<em>I wanna take your pain into myself so that you won't hurt </em>
</p><p>Zelda's mouth formed an 'o' as realisation hit. She rolled her eyes at her cheesy lover, then a blush graced her cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I could never </em><br/>
<em>Replace your perfect imperfection </em>
</p><p>Hilda sighed happily. The scene before her reminded her of a scene from one of her novels. Ambrose had begun lip synching while dramatically dancing? doing hand gestures more like. Sabrina was too busy squealing at her Aunt singing with her girlfriend to do anything else. Zelda had ended up on the bench next to Lilith, arms hooked around her waist singing softly as Lilith somehow managed to play while wrapped in Zelda's arms. </p><p>
  <em>Don't you dare surrender </em><br/>
<em>I'm still right beside you </em><br/>
<em>And I would never </em><br/>
<em>Replace your perfect imperfection </em>
</p><p>The whole family finished the song together. It was a complete jumble of voices and screams and it sounded an awful lot like the screech of a banshee rather than a song but who cared when they were all giddy and smiling from ear to ear? Sure they'd probably been heard by every forest creature and half of bloody Greendale but oh well, they were happy and that's all that mattered in that moment. Not the buring goods in the oven nor the now broken windows in the mortuary, only the amount of liveliness practically seeping from what was supposed to be a Mortuary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>maybe leave another comment (wink wink, nudge nudge)</p><p> </p><p>also I wrote a Hilda/ Zelda one shot, could be read romantically or sisterly love, quite angsty hey but yeah I wrote that andd yeah idk just thought I'd tell y'all? '\_( ' - ' )_/'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>